The invention relates to a sphere based symmetrical spinning top system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system of spinning tops which are constructed by closely packing identical spheres in the configuration of various three-dimensional polyhedrons.
A spinning top can be the source of both amazement and education for children and adults alike. The common spinning top can be challenging to get into motion, mesmerizing to watch, and interesting to learn the principles behind it's behavior. Principles of balance, centripetal force, and gyroscopic principles are all readily visualized by observing and playing with a spinning top.
A solid sphere is symmetrical. That is, the sphere can balance on any point on its outer surface. A hollow sphere can balance equally well if the outer "skin" is of uniform thickness.
A polyhedron will easily rest in equilibrium on any given side surface. In theory, many symmetrical polyhedra could balance on any vertice. Although it would defy logic to see a cube, a tetrahedron, or even an icosahedron statically resting on a single point, it is theoretically possible. In general, an object will balance in equilibrium upon a surface, when the object is fully symmetrical at that point of contact. In reality, however, external forces and imprecision in manufacturing make a static equilibrium upon a single vertice impossible as a practical matter. Thus, although the symmetrical property of these polyhedra can be mathematically proven, it is still quite difficult to demonstrate.